Lyssa Vs Ella
by Rosetta Eclipse
Summary: Me and my friend were talking and this is what happened. She becomes a stalker and Iggy pays the price. But Ella is not giving him up without a fight.


Lyssa Vs Ella

Iggy was walking down the street when he got the feeling he was being watched. "That's odd." He said. He shrugged it off and continued on his way to visit Ella.

Meanwhile…

From the bushes Lyssa watched drooling. "Iggy will be Lyssa's." she thought. "If only mean girlfriend would go bye bye he be mine!" She started to follow the blind avian as she has done since she escaped from the School. Where she was created and where she was thrown away. Lyssa is a newly created winged eraser, which is bad since they are seen as obsolete now. All she wanted was to live a life as an artist. And, of course, the cute little blond she is stalking.

Meanwhile…

Ella was mad. It was her birthday yesterday and Iggy had forgotten again! This was the third time! "I'm going to…I don't know but it will be bad." She thought. "I'll even get Max's help." Just then Iggy walks in, not knowing he is in trouble. "Hey Ella." He said happily, becoming confused when Ella shrugged him off. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You forgot my birthday again!"

"No I didn't. It's tomorrow." Ella crossed her, which didn't do any good. "No it was yesterday!" "Oh…" Iggy muttered as he backed away. The last time he forgot Ella got Max force him to accompany Nudge shopping. And if that wasn't bad enough, she made him buy all of Nudge's crap. He's still broke. "Now calm down Ella! Remember, I'm blind. I can't exactly look on a calendar for the date." "So!" Ella yelled as she backed Iggy into a corner. "You could ask someone for the date. Like say… Max!" Iggy flinched. "I swear you have to be the worst boyfriend ever! When was the last time we even went on a date? You are going to pay big time for this! I'll get Max and we'll-."The window

Shattered as Lyssa crashed through it. "Iggy's mine! You no hurt my Iggy!" "Iggy, who is this?" Ella asked looking confused, angry, and a little disturbed. Iggy paled. "I'm guessing that's the chick who has been leaving love notes and other stuff in my room. I thought it was Gassy but even he isn't that bad at grammar." "Oh." Ella said calmly. "Then she is going to die." "No!" Lyssa shook her head. "You die!" She jumped at Ella who, in turn, performed some sort of Jackie Chan move throwing Lyssa against the wall. "Can someone please tell me what just happened?" Iggy asked. Both girls turned to him and yelled "Shut up!" Iggy shut up. All heck broke lose as the girls took shots at each other. It looked like a mix of Jackie Chan and Matrix moves. While the girls fought their audience grew. Now there was Fang, Iggy, Gassy, Jeb, and Ari. "Wow, that was so cool what that one chick did! Did you see that Iggy?" "No Ari. I didn't" "Oh, right. You're blind. I keep forgetting about that." Fang turned to Ari with a tub of popcorn in his hands. "Yeah. We sort of guessed that when you took him to watch that magician over in Vegas." "Well, I thought it was cool…" Ari mumbled. "All of you shut up. I'm trying to watch the fight." "Why is Jeb here again?" Gassy whispered to Iggy. "I don't know. Why are you here?" "Because I heard that Ella and some crazy eraser chick were fighting over you." "What?" Ari said. "She's an eraser?" Iggy nodded. "Wow. Cool." They went back to watching the fight. Ella punched Lyssa in the face and she fell. "Give it up. You aren't going to win. Iggy is mine." "No. He mine." Lyssa said. She laughed. "What are you-." She was cut off as Lyssa's fist made contact with her face knocking her clean out. "I win!" Lyssa yelled. Then she turned to Iggy. "Me Lyssa, you Iggy. You mine! We go now!" Everyone was to shocked about her winning that they just stared as a stunned and frightened looking Iggy was dragged out the door.

Later that night…

"Tell Lyssa about Iggy." "Um…" That's all Iggy could say. That morning the worst thing that Iggy thought would happen was that he would get attacked by the School's goons or that Ella would grip him out again. Well, the last one did happen but not in the way he thought. Now he was tied to a chair sitting across from a crazy eraser who talked like a caveman or maybe Tarzan. The only thought that he kept thinking was: What did I ever do to deserve this?


End file.
